The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle transmission is a device configured to maintain an appropriate gear ratio in accordance with the numbers of rotations of an engine and speed of a vehicle, and a shift mode of the transmission may be adjusted by a driver's manipulation through a shift control device.
As a shift control device, there may be a mechanical control type in which a shift mode is changed by transmitting an operation force applied to a shift lever operated by a driver to a transmission through a mechanical mechanism. Also, there may be an electronic transmission type in which a shift mode is changed through an electrical signal generated by a user's operation instead of a user's operation force being directly transmitted to a transmission.
In recent years, various electronic shift control device has been used to improve an indoor appearance, convenience of an operation, and space utilization.